The Hostage Ball
by Liv2watchGh
Summary: It's the night of the nurse's ball and anything can happen, but no one was expecting this. No one was expecting to be held hostage by a mad man in the very room were the ball was suppose to take place. The question is, will anyone survive?
1. Welcome to the Nurse's Ball

**A/N Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of our new story! Some of you might have read our other Gh story, if you haven't please check it out, it's called ****Kidnaped. ****Anyway Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review with any comments or suggestions you might have.**

** Background Info.**

**In our story, Brenda and Jax were never engaged. She just came to town for Sonny, but he said he was with Kate/Connie now, also Nikolas never came to town, or got shot. **

**Carly's POV**

"Here we have the stunning Carly Corinthos Jax, here with The powerful mo- coffee importer, Sonny Corinthos." The crowd cheered as we walked down the red carpet. I waved, while Sonny tried to pull me along. we stopped at the end,but before the picture was taken, I turned towards the entrance in shock.

"What a shocker! Todd Manning, owner of the Sun, returns and walks the carpet with the lovely super model Brenda Barret. This will be quite a night." My stomach dropped. I couldn't believe this! I stood in shock until Brenda and Todd finally walked up to us. "Hey Carly, have you met my boyfriend Todd."She asked with a sly smile. "Are You kidding me? Of course, he's the guy I dumped. I mean lets face it Todd, there was never really a 'Tarly', it was always more of Carly, and Todd." I replied.

"Well Carly that's all in the past, now it's Todd and Brenda" Todd said smirking. "Wow folks, as you can see there appears to be some tension between our new arrivals". "Mr. Manning are you and Mrs. Barret a couple now?" asked a reporter walking up to Todd. They strangely exchange a death glance. "Of course and I've never been happier!"

**Todd POV**

"I hate you." I whispered through a smile, to my new "girlfriend". "Oh I hate you more" she muttered smiling and waving at the crowd as we walked down the red carpet. "Hey Carly, have you met my boyfriend Todd?" Brenda said smirking. I could see the look of jealousy flash across Carly's face as she said something about Tarly and Todd and Carly. The fact she made up a couple name for us meant she was definitely still into me.

"Mr. Manning are you and Mrs. Barret a couple now?" asked a reporter walking up to me, I made a mental note to make sure he was fired. "Of course, and I've never been happier" I lied. "Any comments Mrs. Barret?" he asked. "Todd is amazing, and I am the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call him my boyfriend" Brenda said flashing a huge smile.

Before walking away she gave Carly a "Ha ha I'm with your ex who you still love" look and smiled at Sonny. I smirked "This is going to be an interesting night" I muttered to Carly. "You can count on that" she replied. I walked over to Brenda and as we entered the ball room I muttered "I hate you". "I hate you more"

**Sam POV**

After walking down the red carpet and taking pictures with my family I was about to enter the ball room when I noticed a very angry Carly yelling at Sonny. I sighed as I walked over to them, "I know I'm going to live to regret this, but what's wrong Carly?" I asked. "Todd's back" She muttered angrily as if it hurt to say the words.

I rolled my eyes, great the baby switchers back. "Is he giving you a hard time, does he want to get back together?" I questioned. She shook her head "No, infact he's here with someone" She replied. "Blair?" I guessed. "Brenda". "Barret?" I said confused. "When did they meet?". "I don't know they just strolled in down the red carpet talking about how happy and in love they are!" Carly said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Carly, calm down this whole thing is probably just a scam to make you and Sonny jealous." I reasoned. Carly took a deep breath "Your right, your right Todd's just doing this to make me jealous so I'll take him back" She said calmly. "Well it looks like it's working" I replied softly. Before she could reply I notice somebody walk through the door. I couldn't believe it. "John" I said in disbelief. "Hello Sam"

**A.j POV **

"I can't believe my mom and Tracy just walked down the red carpet together and no one ended up injured" I said in disbelief to Elizabeth. "I guess anyone can be pleasant, or at least civil when it's for a good cause" she replied. "Not everyone" I muttered as Carly walked by bumping in to me.

"Watch where your going" I said. "Watch what your saying" she said through grinted teeth. "Can we not do this now" I replied. "Your right, I have much more urgent problems to deal with" she said pushing past me. "Someone's in a bad mood" Elizabeth muttered once she was gone. "Yeah, and I think I know why" I replied chuckling as I saw Carly's Ex, Todd, with Brenda Barret.

"Hey Oj" Todd said as he and Brenda walked pass us. "It's Aj" I muttered rolling my eyes. "Yeah, what ever you say Bj" he replied. "Alright, that man needs to work on his spelling issues" I said once Todd was gone. "At least he has the J part down" Elizabeth replied. "Yah well, let's just forget about Todd and Carly and all the other annoying people in the world, Tonight is about us" I said smiling. "Hello Elizabeth"

**Sonny POV**

"Hey Brenda" I said walking up to my supermodel Ex. "What do you want Sonny?" she asked. "I was hoping I could convinced you to stop with this whole Todd Manning thing" I admitted. "There's no thing, it's very simple Todd and I are dating, I'm his girlfriend. You should know what that is you've had plenty yourself" She replied. "He's dangerous" I told her. She laughed "Well, I can assure you I've had worst, present company included" she said.

"Wow alright, if you want to be unhappy, be unhappy" I responded. "I'm very happy for your information, and I don't know why you care you've made it very clear you've moved on" She said looking away. "I care because I care about you, and this whole "relationship" thing you have going on is upsetting Carly and when Carly gets upset things get ugly, and I don't want to be the one who has to clean up her mess, so why don't you go end this fake relationship you have with Manning" I proposed.

"What I and Todd have is very real, we're in love" She lied. "Sure you are, but if your so in love why are you over here talking to me while Todd's over there talking to Carly?" I questioned. "Good question" she replied as she walked away twords Todd and Carly.

**Carly's POV**

"Todd" I said tapping on his shoulder. "Hey Carly, nice weather were having" he said casually turning around to face me. "Where inside" I pointed out. "Yah were inside now, but before we were inside we were outside, and while we were outside, not inside, cause we were outside it was nice, outside" he said confusing me, as always. "Stop doing that" I ordered. "Doing what?" he said smiling innocently.

"Talking in riddles trying to confuse me and avoid the subject" I replied. "Well, I don't think this conversation really has a subject, I mean all we've talked about so far is the weather outside, not~". "Stop" I said cutting him off before he could start rambling on again about inside and outside and weather. "Fine I will stop whatever I may or may not be doing so you can talk" he said smirking. "What's going on with you and Brenda?" I asked flatly. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "What do you mean what do I mean?" I asked in return. "I mean by What do you mean, what do you mean?" he replied. "I mean by what do you mean what do you mean" I responded.

"Alright I'm confused we need to start over, Hey Carly nice weather we're having" he said obviously trying to avoid the subject. "Why did I bother?" I said rolling my eyes and beginning to walk away. "Hey hold on alright, I promise to stop and answer all your questions to the best of my ability" he said stopping me. "What's going on between you and Brenda?"

**Todd's POV**

"We're dating" I lied, the words hurting as they came out of my mouth. "Really, because as far as I know you didn't know Brenda before you left Town, in which case you just met, and now you just stroll in here like the happiest couple in the world. That doesn't happen Todd, you and Brenda are only doing this to make Sonny and I jealous" she accused. "I'm not doing this to make you jealous Carly" I said avoiding eye contact. "Then why are you doing this, because this relationship you two have it's not real" she said. "It's real Carly" I lied.

"No it's not your doing this for some other reason, both of you are. Come on Todd is she blackmailing you, are you trying to make me jealous, does she have something on you Tell me the truth Todd, you can trust me" she pleaded. I wished more then anything I could tell her, "Carly there's nothing to tell" I defended. "Then your with Brenda because you like her, because you love her" she said, or more accurately asked me. "Yeah" I said simply, looking away again. "Then say it, look at me and tell me that you love Brenda" she replied.

She had me there. I knew I would probably burst out laughing if I tried to say I loved Brenda, so I stalled. "Why do you care I thought you hated me" I stated. "I don't hate you" she replied looking away. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, really" she replied again. I nodded "Okay, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you every last detail about Brenda and I if you tell me the truth. Is there still hope for us Carly, Do you still love me?"

**Brenda POV**

"Hey Honey" I said walking up to Todd and kissing him. When we broke apart I saw Carly walking away and smirked. "Carly wait" Todd said trying to stop her but she was already gone. He shot me a death glare "I hate you" he said. "Hate you too honey" I said smirking at his angry expression. "What were you and Carly talking about?" I questioned. "The weather" he said simply.

"Really?" I questioned. "Yah, have you ever noticed that when your outside, not inside it's a lot easier to tell the weather" he replied. "Really, interesting" I said nodding sarcastically. "Let me just remind you that this fake relationship thing isn't over till I say it's over, so if you ruin this or tell anybody the truth, you know what will happen" I reminded him.

"Okay, first of all don't threaten me, and secondly don't worry I haven't told anyone a thing" he replied. "Good, and we're going to keep it that way, which means when people ask if were a couple, you say yes, if someone asks if your my boyfriend, you say yes, and if someone ask you if you love me you say, Yes I love Brenda, it's not that hard to say" I scolded him. "Not for you" he replied rolling his eyes. I was about to reply when all of the sudden the lights dimmed and a loud voice echoed through the room.

_**"Hello everyone and Welcome to the Doctor's Dance, and prepare yourselves for the first, and best performance of the night"**_

"That's weird, I thought the first act wasn't suppose to go on for 10 more minutes" I said confused. "Well, thinking's not your strongest suite" Todd replied earning a death glare from me.

_**"Ladies, gentlemen, and Carly I give you... Me!"**_

and with that the curtains rose on stage and a bunch of dancers appeared wheeling a giant card that said "I'm back" with a lady siting on top. Then, they started singing.

**_"Connie's back_**

**_So nobody have a heart attack_**

**_Yeah, Connie's the host_**

**_Kate's a ghost_**

**_Yah Connie's back_**

**_'cause Kate don't know how to act_**

**_Look out world 'cause Con~nie's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack_**

**_So don't attack, Connie's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack *Jazz hands*_**

At the end the woman on top of the card jumped down and bowed. Oddly enough the only one who clapped was Sonny. "Boooooo" Todd shouted. "May I remind you all I own the better half of this hotel" the lady, Connie, said smiling. Everyone cheered. "oncore!" somebody cheered. Everybody stopped clapping and simultaneously yelled "NO!". "Can't disappoint my fans!" Connie mocked as the music started back up and she began doing dance moves the would mentally scar most of the people in the room forever.


	2. The begining

**A/N Hey everybody, thanks for all the reviews! We love all our fans and look forward to getting more feedback from you guys. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Aj POV**

"Nikolas, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as Nikolas Cassidine approached us. From what I could remember Nikolas, Emily, and Elizabeth had been really good friends, and from what I heard Nikolas left town a few years ago to go who knows where doing who knows what.

"I decided to come to town for the Nurse's ball to honor Robin, it's good to see you" he explained. "You too" Elizabeth muttered in return.

"I heard you were alive" he said glaring at me. "Yeah, well there wasn't any huge welcome back party but I guess word gets around" I said wondering why Nikolas seemed so angry at me, what ever happened to forgive and forget?

"I better go say hi to Alexis, I'll see you all later" Nikolas said walking away. "Bye" Elizabeth said quietly watching him walk away.

"Was it just me, or did he seem a little... unhappy?" I questioned Elizabeth once Nikolas was out of sight. "Sorry" she replied. "Hey, no need for an apology it wasn't the worst welcoming I got, plus Nikolas and you go way back, from what I remember you, him, Lucky, and Em were real close he's probably a little protective over you" I reasoned.

"Nikolas and I, we're not just friends" Elizabeth admitted. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Aj, there's something you should know about Nikolas and me"

**Sam POV**

"Hello Sam" said John McBain as he walked over to me. "What, what are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

"smooth" Carly whispered to me. "shut up" I ordered. "I didn't say anything" John said confused. "No, not you, Carly" I corrected myself.

"John" Carly said blankly. "Carly" he replied acknowledging her presence. "You kids have fun" Carly said smirking at me before walking away.

"So what are you doing here" I repeated. "I finished up that case with the FBI, so I'm back in town and I thought I'd come and check out this Nurse's Ball thing" John explained.

"Oh" was all I could say before, luckily, Nikolas saved me. "Sam" he said approaching me. "Hey Nikolas, I didn't know you were in town" I said glad for the distraction from John.

"I just flew in today, who's this?" he said motioning twords John. "Oh right, um Nikolas this is detective John McBain, John this is my cousin Nikolas Cassidine" I introduced them.

They shook hands "Cassidine, I've heard a lot about your family" John said. "We're a popular bunch" Nikolas explained. "That's one way to put it" John replied.

"Well I better be going, see you later Sam" John said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Nikolas asked once John was gone. "What was what about?" I replied innocently. "You and that guy, is there something going on between you guys?".

"It's complicated" I replied.

"Alright, well come on let's get inside the party is just beginning"

**Todd POV**

"Please make it stop!" I complained after the 50th verse of "_Connie's Back". _

_**"Connie's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack"** _

This time when the group finished the song Connie said "Sorry Folks, but that's it for tonight don't forget to buy your free Connie's Back T-shirts, mugs, and bulletproof vest, for only $19.99" Connie said causing everyone to cheer, mostly because she was done singing.

I looked over to see Brenda standing up "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to buy one of those bullet-proof vest, if I know anything about Port Charles it's that no event ends with out someone being shot "she replied.

"Whatever, just don't charge it to me" I ordered. "Todd you're forgetting something, we're a "couple", so your money is my money, and my money is my money" she instructed before walking away.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Your money is my money and blah, blah, blah" in my best Brenda voice. "Um, Todd" said someone behind me tapping on my shoulder. I turned around "Oh hey Ickle" I addressed him.

"It's Michael" he corrected me.

"I'm sure it is, what do you want?" I questioned him. "Uh, I was just wondering since your back, and John's back if you~"

"Ew John's back, great job mickey you just ruined my mood" I said cutting him off.

"It's uh Michael, and I was just wondering if you knew when Starr is coming back" he asked nervously. "Why would I know that?" I replied.

"Well, your her father, and you were the one who dropped her off in L.A., so I just thought~"

"Well here's a suggestion, don't. thinking doesn't seem to work well for you. Listen Mitchell or Mathew or whatever your name is, I don't like you, and I certainly don't like you with my daughter. The only reason I let you two be together is out of respect to your mom, so why don't you go send her a Thank You card and stop worrying about when Starr's coming back" I instructed him.

"Look I~"

"I didn't ask you to respond, why don't you just run along and buy one of those Connie bullet-proof vest, you might need it" I warned him before ushering him off before he could bore me anymore.

**Carly POV**

"Sonny" Connie yelled as she eagerly ran into his arms. "Connie, it's good to see you" he replied.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one here who can say that" I muttered to Sonny.

"Uhg what's that doing here" Connie asked Sonny.

" Well, If you don't shut your mouth 'That', will be shutting it for you" I warned her shooting her a death glare. "Carly, relax" Sonny said to me calmly.

"You know what, I'm not even going to try, I have a conversation to finish" I replied turning to leave. "Don't forget to buy a Connie t-shirt" Connie said smirking. I chose not to reply.

"Todd, we need to talk" I said walking over to Todd, looking to make sure Brenda was out of sight.

"Yah, we do" he replied softly.

"I~" before I could finish, or even begin I was cut off by loud gunshots


	3. Desperate housewives of Port Charles

**A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter, it's great to know you guys like the story. Sorry it took so long to update, but anyway, here it is! Don't forget to review!**

**Carly POV**

The room filled with screams as more bullets were fired. "Get down" Todd ordered pulling me to the floor. "What's going on?" I questioned

"Just relax, everything's going to be okay" he assured me as he pulled something out of his jacket.

"Is that a gun?" I asked him as more bullets flew across the room.

"Well, it's not a coffee mug" he replied sarcastically. "Why'd you bring a gun?" I asked confused.

"Let's face it, I think we all knew this was going to happen, although I was kind of expecting the appetizers to be out first" he responded smirking.

I was going to reply when the gunfire suddenly stopped. "Stay down" Todd ordered me as he stood to see what was going on. "I assume we have your attention now" said a somewhat familiar voice. I stood up to see 5 figures on the stage wearing all black with mask on and holding guns.I noticed all the exits had been sealed off, looks like we're going to be here for a while.

"Alright everyone settle down, and listen up we~" the masked person was cut off when somebody jumped out from behind the curtains.

"I'm back!" shouted Richard Simmons as he danced around the stage with pink feathers in his hair and a puffy pink scarf around his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry gentlemen, I must be at the wrong Nurse's ball" He said once he noticed the armed men behind him. He tried to run away but he was barely off stage before two figures grabbed him. He tried to squirm out of there grasp, but it was obviously no use.

"Ahhhh, let me go, this is harassment! Somebody help me!" he screamed, nobody seemed to jump to the rescue. Richard's eyes lit up when he saw somebody in the crowd.

"Uh Lucy, help me, don't help me, help, don't help! Oh I Love you, I hate you, I love you, I hate you, I love you, I hate you, I love you" he continued saying this until one of the masked men walked up behind him and hit him over the head with a gun, knocking him out. Wow, and I thought Brenda was the craziest person making an appearance tonight.

Through out this whole debacle Todd stood there laughing like it was comedy central. "Wow this thing was so worth it" he said chuckling.

"You think this is funny?" I questioned him.

"Well yeah, hence the laughter" he said smirking.

"This is not funny, there are gunmen surrounding us and were locked in here with no way of getting out" I reminded him.

"Please, relax everything's going to be fine. Think about it, we're in a room filled with cops, gangsters, criminals, and Connie. Whoever these guys are, they obviously don't know what they've gotten themselves in to." he said it as if it was some logical statement, and I guess he kind of did have a point.

"Well, I assume we have your attention now, so listen up!" one of the men said before he was interrupted by Sonny.

"No, I think you're the one who needs to listen" he said as he Max, Milo, and Shaun pulled out guns and aimed them toward the men on stage. The man who had addressed the crowd smirked at Sonny's warning.

"Mr. Corinthos I suggest that you hand over your weapon" he said.

"Well, since that's not happening why don't you just hand over your guns and maybe I wont shoot you between the eyes. Incase you haven't noticed your extremely outnumbered" Sonny threatened the man who didn't even flinch at the warning.

"You know technically if you just count the people with guns in their hands they actually outnumber you, I mean I know you went with that whole 'other' life style, but you should really work on your math skills" Todd said earning glares from everyone. "Really" I muttered to him, but he just shrugged in reply.

"Manning, you need to learn how to shut up." Sonny ordered.

Before Todd could come up with another stupid remark about Sonny's bad math skills he was interrupted. "I'm afraid Mr. Manning is correct we do outnumber you, by more than you think" with a snap of his figures many men came from back stage in matching black outfits with large guns in their hands. Before he could react two men came behind Sonny and aimed guns at both he and Connie, who stood next to him. Because she had been quiet far to long Connie began screaming and shouting "No! I'm too young to die!".

"Connie, relax" Sonny said as he handed over his gun and ordered Max, Magic Milo, and Shaun to do the same.

" Who needs to shut up now" Todd said grinning Before I could scold him two guys walked over to us and for the first time I remembered Todd was still holding his not a coffee mug.

"Hey boys, you know you should really pat down Sonny I'm sure he has another gun on him" Todd said as the walked up to him.

"Hand it over" They instructed.

"You know as much as I loved to do that I borrowed this gun and I can't just pass around all willy-nilly because that would be really rude~" before he could finished one of the men pinned him against the wall while the other tried to grab the gun from him. "Hey you know I have rights, this is violating, I want a lawyer!" Todd demanded as he and the man wrestled for the gun.

"Todd just give it to him before the gun goes off and shoots somebody!" I screamed at him. He sighed and released his grip on the gun and pushed the man away from him. In the process of doing this the gun went off. Todd pulled me down and the gun sailed pass us.

"What happened I ahhhh~" I turned around to see Richard Simmons, who had just gotten up, with a blood pouring from a bullet wound.

"I tried to tell you" I told Todd.

"I still want a lawyer" he complained.

"Help, I'm dying! I can see bright lights! Grandma is that you!" Richard continued to shout more deathbed comments and a few nurses rushed to his aid.

"Sir, you need to calm down" said one of the nurses, Sabrina I thought.

"No! I've been shot, who shot me? Lucy, you shot me didn't you! I should've known! Help, Help, Help~"

"Snap out of it!" Lucy Coe ordered as she walked up to Richard and slapped him.

"Alright everyone calm down! Mr. Manning in the future be more mindful where you point your gun, next time it will cost you" Said the man on stage who seemed to be running this whole operation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second I did not shoot Big Bird, it was your buffoon over here! I mean I understand your need to blame somebody else, but don't blame me, because that cop over there with the great hair, yeah when this is all over and he's filling out the police report he'll write in big capital letters **TODD SHOT THE CRAZY GUY**, and I do not need another murder charge" Todd complained.

"Really, not our biggest problem right now!" I scolded him. Couldn't he just try to be serious for two minutes? He has to be the most self-absorbed person in here!

"Todd!"

I stand corrected

I rolled my eyes as Brenda ran over to us screaming Todd's name. She is such a drama queen!

"Where have you been?" Todd asked, he didn't seem particularly worried about Brenda's whereabouts before.

"Looking for you! Some big mean looking guys with guns locked all the doors, we're trapped!" Brenda whined.

"Really we didn't notice" I rolled my eyes as Brenda glared at me.

"What are you doing here Carly, don't you have someone else you can annoy?" Brenda said.

"Well, I don't think I'm annoying anyone. Todd, am I annoying you?" I asked. Brenda and I both turned towards Todd who for the first time was not enjoying being the center of attention.

"Yah Todd, do you think Carly should leave?" Brenda said it as if it were a threat and once again I wondered why Todd was truly with a woman like her.

"Well~"

Todd looked as if he had just avoided a bullet when he was interrupted by the man on stage. "Alright enough of this 'Desperate Housewives Of Port Charles' episode we all have some business to discuss"

"You know I think that show got canceled for too much on-screen violence" Todd said causing everyone to groan.

"Manning, can you please just shut up!" said John McBain who stood at the front of the crowd, closer to the stage. I noticed Sam standing next to him looking equally annoyed by Todd's need to constantly interrupt the cico holding us in here at gun point.

" Why don't you shut up John no one asked for your opinion" Todd replied.

"No one asked for yours either!" John countered.

"Yah well when I talk interesting things come out of my mouth. Hey Sam let me ask you what you doing here with this guy? I know he has great hair and all but he's a lying, cheating, niece's heartbreaking, jerk!" Todd yelled causing Sam to roll her eyes and glare at him.

"Can't you just shut up already!" Sam yelled at him before John could start a huge fight between the two.

"Yah Brenda why don't you tell your boyfriend to shut his mouth" I asked her as she turned to look at me.

"Unlike you Carly I don't keep my men on a leash. Todd's free to do whatever he wants" she responded

"Then why is he with you?" I asked. Before Brenda could move closer so I could rip her eyes out Todd grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Look as much fun as it would be to watch you to get in a cat fight I think we should all just calm down." Todd said as he released his grip on Brenda's arm.

"Take some of your own advice" said Aj who stood next to Elizabeth Webber.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"You know I'm still shot here!"

"Carly's right Tj, what does Tj stand for anyway, Talkative J?" Todd said defending me.

"It's Aj! A-J! How hard is that!" Yelled Aj, who seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Shut up Aj" instructed Sonny who was still calming down Connie.

"Oh shut up dwarf, go 'import some coffee' or something!" Aj shot back. He's in trouble now!

"Still shot! Bleeding to death!"

"I'm about to import some coffee right now!" Sonny said giving his 'Your so dead when I get my gun back' look.

"Oh come on Sonny leave him alone" Brenda said.

"Please Brenda nobody asked for your opinion, in fact why don't you just give yourself up as a peace-offering so we can all get out of here, trust me no one will miss you!" I said while Sonny and Aj continued to argue.

"I don't know about that Carly, Todd what do you think?" Brenda replied, causing us to both look at him for an answer.

"Yah Todd" I replied.

"I don't think I should get involved" Todd muttered slowly.

"Todd!"

"Brenda"

"Todd"

"Carly"

"Todd"

"OJ"

"Sonny"

"I'M SHOT! DOES ANYONE NOTICE THERE IS A PERSON OVER HERE BLEEDING TO DEATH! YOUR ALL SO BUSY BEING BABBIES YOU DON'T SEE THERE IS A SERIOUS ISSUE! PULL IT TOGETHER!" shouted Richard Simmons who had apparently been shot.

"You were shot? Did PJ get a little gun happy?" Todd asked.

Luckily before another long argument about Aj and Brenda's issues could break out the man on stage, who looked beyond furious at this point, intervened. "That's it! No more talking, the next person who says one word will be shot in the lungs until they can no longer speak!" he shouted.

"Quick question about that, when you say don't say a word, is there a specific word or ~"

"You know Mr. Manning I'd put a bullet in you but I suspect you'd only become more annoying, so how about this shut up, or I'll shoot Carly standing right next to you" the man warned. Now was a great time for Todd to shut up.

"You know, and this doesn't count as talking by the way because it's a suggestion, I'm dating Brenda now, you know the girl standing right over there, so if you want to shoot somebody to get to me it should really be her, just saying" Todd suggested. For once I agreed with him 100%.

"How about this you shut up or I shoot both of them!" the man countered.

"Well~"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled before he could continue.

"Fine then!" he said finally shutting up.

"Now that there will be no more interruptions, it's time to get down to business"

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry again we took so long to update, we will try to update again soon. We will also try to get in a few different POV's in the next chapter. Don't forget to review your comments or suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you liked our last chapter, thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

**Sam's POV**

After about ten minutes of talking about my life in Port Charles since Nikolas left I realized he was far from listening. "Nikolas! Nikolas! Nik, Nicky, Earth to Nikolas!" I shouted trying to get his attention. A few Nicknames later he finally turned to look at me.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, I thought you were supposed to be the polite one in the family".

"Sorry Sam I was just~"

"Staring at Elizabeth?" I answered for him.

"What, no!" he defended himself as he blushed.

I smirked, "Wow first getting distracted then lying, what would granny Helena say, Prince Nickolas?" I joked causing him to blush again.

"Okay, you caught me. Wouldn't want to disgrace my princely honor by being deceitful" he muttered. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Elizabeth who sat next to Aj Quatermaine. I felt bad for Nikolas being stuck over here with his cousin while Elizabeth was on a date.

My attention then turned to John, who was talking to some fellow detective from the PCPD. After a few more seconds of staring I realized Nikolas was talking to me.

"I'm Sorry, what?"

"Wow, I guess rudeness runs in the family Samantha, do I even have to ask what you were looking at, or should I say who?" Nikolas said with a smirk and a nod in John's direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't staring at anyone!" I defended.

Nikolas smiled as he said "So you weren't just staring at that John McBain guy?" he questioned.

"No, I wasn't" I lied as Nikolas smirked at me. "Why would I being staring at John anyway? I asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him, because he's walking toward us as we speak" Nikolas said, causing me to quickly turn around and confirm what he said.

'"Oh my god he's coming over here, how's my hair?" I asked in a panic.

Before Nikolas could reply John approached us. "Sam, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute" he said.

"Sure, um hey Nikolas weren't you just going to talk to Elizabeth?" I said trying to make it obvious he needed to scram.

He shot me a death glare and said "Well actually I~".

"Bye" I said waving as he slowly stood up and walked over to Elizabeth, muttering something about rudeness and family.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him, although I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to talk about.

Before John could say anything gunfire erupted in the room as bullets flew everywhere.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

After the gunfire stopped and everything calmed down the men on stage had attempted to explain themselves. Their attempts though, were useless when it came to Todd Manning, who obviously had no off button. After shooting Richard Simmons and starting some stupid fight between Brenda and Carly, who were already at each others throats, John stepped in warning Todd to shut up after he, yet again, interrupted the men holding us hostage.

"Why don't you shut up John, no one asked for your opinion" Todd replied to John.

"No one asked for yours either!" John pointed out.

"Yah well when I talk interesting things come out of my mouth, Sam let me ask you, what are you doing here with this guy? I know he has great hair and all, but he's a lying, cheating, niece's heartbreaking jerk!" Todd yelled.

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to call John names after everything he had done to Danny. Bringing up what had happened between John and Natalie was also plain ridiculous, considering it was his niece who hadn't even given John time to explain himself before she ran off with their son and filled a restraining order. If there weren't so many people around, not to mention gun men, I probably would have walked over there and slapped that grin off his face.

"Can't you just shut up already!" I yelled before John could say anything. The last thing I needed was for the two of them to get into a fight.

Luckily, Todd's attention was quickly turned to Carly and Brenda, and being stuck in the middle of an argument between the two of them I almost felt bad for him, ALMOST.

"Are you okay?" I asked John.

"I'm fine, even if what he says is true, Manning had no right to be throwing around insults after everything he's done to you and Daniel" he replied.

"John, what Todd said isn't true you're not a liar or a cheater, and it's Natalie's fault she didn't give you the time to explain what happened. Todd is just acting immature, throwing around insults when we're in the middle of a crisis" I said just as the man on stage warned the next person to talk would be shot.

Of course because we just couldn't go one minute without hearing his voice Todd interrupted, again. It wasn't until the man threatened both Brenda and Carly that he finally shut up.

"Now that there will be no more interruptions it's time to get down to business. Now, I imagine the rest of you are all unarmed, so I'd like to ask you all hand over all cell phones or any other type of electrical devices. If anyone refuses, or tries to call the police it will be the last thing you ever do, now hand them over!" the man instructed as people began walking around with garbage bags.

"You know I don't even think there's any police left to call, I mean John McAnnoying and the police comish are here, I mean the only one missing is that guy, Dave or Daniel or whatever." Todd muttered.

"Dante" Brenda corrected him.

"Oh yah, you know Brenda knows all about Dante, isn't that right?" Carly questioned.

"You know, you guys better not be throwing my phone out, this is brand new" Todd said, cutting off Brenda, as he threw his phone in the bag. The man holding the bag smirked, pulled the phone back out of the bag and stepped on it, shattering it in to hundreds of pieces.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you! Did anybody else see that, I'm pretty sure that was destruction of property! McBain, make yourself useful and arrest him!" Todd shouted.

"Oh sure Manning, I'll just walk over there and arrest him. Wait a second a thought just occurred to me to arrest him I'd have to bring him to the station, and to do that I'd have to leave, and if you haven't noticed we're trapped!" John said explaining it slowly to Todd as if he were a child.

"Were trapped! When did that happen?" Todd replied sarcastically looking around.

"Just shut up!" I ordered him. He stayed quiet for about 10 seconds before saying, "So when exactly did we get trapped?"

"This is going to be a long night" I muttered.

"Tell me about it"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry there wasn't too much John/Sam in it, and that it was kind of short. Next chapter will be an Aj or Elizabeth POV, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Aj POV**

After hearing that Elizabeth and Nikolas had an affair while Elizabeth was with Lucky I was definitely shocked to say the least, but I was still determined not to let it ruin our night. Even though this was only our first date I cared a lot about Elizabeth and I wasn't going to let Nikolas Cassidine ruin my chances with her.

Once we entered the ball room we took our seats next to Michael, my mom, and Tracy. Elizabeth and I began to talk about our act. We were having a good time until I noticed Nikolas staring at us, or more accurately, staring at Elizabeth. After a few minutes of this Nikolas finally turned to talk to Sam, and eventually they were both looking at us. This time Elizabeth noticed and as she turned around Sam and Nikolas quickly turned away.

"What's that all about?" Questioned Elizabeth.

"It looks to me like you have a not so secret admirer" I replied.

"If your talking about Nikolas then I already told you nothing is going on between us. I haven't even seen him for months before tonight" Elizabeth explained.

"I know, I'm Sorry. I mean I trust you a hundred percent it's just a little annoying having some guy staring at your date like some sad lost puppy" I admitted.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry, I have no right to get all jealous when you've made it clear there's nothing to worry about" I apologized.

"Wow, did Aj Quatermaine just admit to being jealous" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well I guess I am just trying to be honest, you are definitely a good influence on me" I said with a smile.

"Um guys, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to go ask Todd something" Michael excused himself.

"About Starr?" I guessed remembering how Michael told me his girlfriend had left Port Charles to help out a friend and how he hadn't heard from her since.

Michael nodded. "Alright, just proceed with caution, Todd Manning can be a handful" I warned him

"I think I can handle it" he said smiling before walking away.

"I think I'm going to go get some air as well" Said Tracy before getting up and leaving.

"I should go follow her and make sure she's not poisoning anyone's meals" My mom said as she stood up in pursuit of Tracy.

"Alone at last" I joked, but I guess I had spoken too soon. In a blink of an eye Nikolas Cassidine was standing next to our table.

"Hi Nikolas" I muttered.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing anyone but it seems I've been kicked out of my table" Nikolas said nodding in the direction of were he came. I looked over to see Sam sitting with a guy I recognized as John McBain.

"I didn't know Sam came here with John" Elizabeth said as she looked over as well.

"She didn't, do you know what the deal is with those two?" Nikolas questioned.

Elizabeth was silent and I could tell by the look on her face that this wasn't a topic she felt like discussing. "Well~"

All of the sudden bullets began to fly as several men entered the ballroom, all of them carrying weapons. "Get down!" I shouted as I pulled Elizabeth to the floor.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

To say this night was going bad would be an understatement. Nikolas Cassidine was one thing but a bunch of guys with guns? Couldn't I just be happy for once in my life?

On top of all that I ended up getting in to an argument with Sonny because Todd Manning couldn't keep his mouth shut. To top it all off I felt terrible for bringing Elizabeth in to this stupid mess, and I had no idea were Michael or my mom were.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry" I said after someone came around to collect our phones.

"Aj, why are you apologizing?" she replied.

"Because I brought you here for an amazing night and now were trapped in here and being held at gunpoint! As far as first dates go, I'm pretty sure this is the worst one you've ever had!" I rambled nervously.

"Aj this isn't your fault! You didn't hire the gun men and you didn't know any of this would happen. It's not like you dragged me here against my will either. I'm a nurse, this is the Nurse's Ball, I would have come here with or without you as a date so none of this is your fault!" She assured me.

I sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm guess I'm just use to things being my fault. Since Aunt Tracy's not here to yell at me I guess I'm trying to scold myself." I joked attempting to ease the tension.

"Are you worried about Michael and Monica?" she asked me with a sympathetic smile.

"I just hope they're okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Michael. I've already missed out on so much of his life, I just can't lose him" I admitted.

"Aj, Michael's going to be fine" she said putting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Right, we're all going to be fine" I said hopefully.

"Alright, now that we've gotten everything out of the way it's time to begin!" announced the man on stage.

"Begin what exactly?" asked Todd.

I was pretty sure he was going to end up getting both Carly, Brenda, and hopefully himself, shot, but Carly whispered something to him and he shut up. Hopefully, for good.

"Please hold your questions till the end Mr. Manning! Now, I'm sure you are all wondering what's going on, Well you might not know me Port Charles, but I know all of you. And I feel that there is a debt, if you will, that I am owed by each and everyone of you, and tonight I intend to collect" The man said coldly.

"Great, so this is about money! Alright so if your selling like freedom tickets or something I'll just buy one of those now, and you won't have to worry about me interrupting you anymore. I don't know about you guys but that sounds like a win-win situation to me" Todd offered.

"Once again, hold all comments to the end Mr. Manning, or I will make sure you regret it. Now your freedom is not something you will just buy, it is something you must earn. I can promise you all only one thing by the end of the night if your freedom has not been earned, you will die"

Everyone in the crowd began to whisper to each other, everyone obviously afraid of how this night would end. I looked at Elizabeth who had a look of panic and worry on her face.

"Everything's going to be okay" I promised her "I'm going to make sure we make it out of here" I grabbed her hand and she smiled gratefully.

"I hope your right"

"Enough conversation, let's begin!"

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed. Who do you think is the man threatening everyone's lives? Who will survive? Don't forget to review, will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
